Internet searching has become perhaps the most-performed activity on the World Wide Web. Various search engines may crawl web-accessible documents, index them, and deliver links to them in response to related requests received from users. Search results may be based, for example, on commonality of terms between a search request and words or phrases in a particular document (or synonyms of the words or phrases), and/or upon links between various pages, as with the Google® PageRank™ system. Internet users may conduct searches, for example, on media-related properties, such as television programs, music, and movies. Alternatively, users of the Web may receive recommendations, such as reviews of books, consumer products, and other items, from various other users.